


Do you wanna spoon ?

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spooning, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times the question wasn't ask. </p>
<p>_</p>
<p>“Sleep. I am here.” Ben told him, rubbing his nose against the cold skin in Mike's nape, peppering small kisses along his shoulder. Relaxing fully, Mike melted against the soft lips until he could feel sleep overcoming him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you wanna spoon ?

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda proud of this

Shutting the door with a bit more force than necessary, Mike undressed on the way to the bedroom. Walking past the living room where Ben sat at his laptop, only looking up for a second before getting up and following Mike into the bedroom, where Mike fell into their bed, stripped down to his boxers and then curled up on the duvet.

Carefully, Ben pulled the covers from under Mike down and then over Mike as he himself undressed hastily before joining Mike in the bed, wrapping himself around him with his arm over his waist and their fingers locked.

Mike cuddled back into his chest and let his head rest on Ben’s arm that was under his head, breathing in the familiar smell with a tight smile.

Drawing Ben's arm tightly around him, Mike shut his eyes and pressed a kiss to Ben's hand.

“Sleep. I am here.” Ben told him, rubbing his nose against the cold skin in Mike's nape, peppering small kisses along his shoulder. Relaxing fully, Mike melted against the soft lips until he could feel sleep overcoming him.

The next morning Mike woke up with Ben on top of him, face smushed into his bare chest with a leg thrown over his. Mike had to smile as he buried his face in the hairs sticking into his face, smiling even wider when Ben made a soft sound as he woke.

“Wanna talk?” Ben murmured, voice thick with sleep and silence and Mike shook his head, closing his eyes again.

“Everything is back in order.” He told him and rolled them around until Ben was lazily looking up at Mike.

“Okay.” He said and the rest was drowned out by soft lips on his lips. Stealing his words.

* * *

 

“Can you please?” Ben asked, voice tiny and shaking as he sat on the edge of the bed, fiddling with the covers pulled around his shoulders, looking small and fragile in the soft light radiating from the lamp.

“Lie down.” Mike murmured from where he stood directly in front of Ben, having stroked through his hair the past few minutes in which they just existed, silently. But thankfully, the silence was now broken.

Ben nodded, eyes quickly looking around them before he lowered the glasses on the nightstand and moved to lie down, back turned to Mike. Knowing what to do, he climbed after him into the bed, prying the blanket away from Ben’s harsh grip until he could snuggle up against Ben, holding him in his arms until his rigid frame slowly relaxed.

“Why is everyone so cruel?” Ben asked then and this time it sounded like he had a lump in his throat and Mike could feel the wrecking sobs building in Ben’s chest. Soothing, Mike pressed him closer to him, splaying his fingers over Ben's chest and held him as they started. Feeling every single one working through Ben’s body, Mike could do nothing but press his forehead against Ben’s neck, telling him over and over again that everything was alright and that tomorrow would be a better day. A greater day. A day spent together.

After cruel minutes, Ben’s sobs calmed down, his breathing evened and then silence again. Pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder, Mike whispered an “I love you.” into the relaxed shoulders, guessing that Ben was already asleep. Crying exhausted him pretty fast normally.

“I love you too.” Came the not expected answer.

“Sleep.” Mike said and rearranged their limbs until they were a tight fit.

* * *

 

“You know what?” Mike yelled across the short space between them, a coffee table to be exact.

“You know what I hate so much? The fucking expression on your face when I do something and it works. So surprised. So wow, he finally did something that wasn’t a fail.” He yelled, raking his hands over his face, turning away from Ben. Rage working through his veins.

“It's like you don’t even trust me with scissors.” Ben stood there, watching his every move with a painted expression on his face. He was like that since Mike started to yell. Just still like a statue.

“Michael.” He breathed out and walked forward, hitting his shin on the edge of the table. Wincing for a second before ignoring it. 

“You listen to me you piece of shit. I am afraid that I will hurt you. That something I give you will bring you pain. That something you do brings you pain. I want you to be…” Ben looked around, breathing in.

“I can’t bear to see you anything else but healthy and content.“ he ended, staring at his raging boyfriend.

“Please, listen to me. I never indented to make you feel like I don’t trust you with… I trust you with my heart. With my home. My comfort zone.” He pointed around them, walking around the table slowly until he stood right in front of Mike. Reaching out, Ben carefully took Mike's hands into his, stroking over the tense fingers with his own. “And I’m not surprised. I’m amazed by you. That someone so amazing spends time with me, works on projects with me...”

“Believe me.” He begged, looking up into Mike's eyes until the man slumped, losing his posture and sacked against Ben.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

“Don’t be. Never be.” They moved together until they crashed, leaving their clothes on the floor as they traveled into the bedroom, where they crashed over and over.

Until they stopped and just existed, forehead against forehead, smiling at each other with their arms, bodies sheltering each other.

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
